Stolen Shadow
by ElricLawliet
Summary: The Order only sees Reever as the Section Leader; they never guessed his past was darker than anyone's. It will haunt him forever; the day he failed to protect the one he loved most. But could he get a second chance? "You didn't protect me..." Reever/OC


**This is my fourth story. Hope you like!**

**Title: **Stolen Shadow

**Rated: **T

**Parings: **ReeverxOC, possible mention of AllenxLenalee

**Full Summary: **For nine years, Reever has been looking for the girl he loves. That's why he joined the Black Order: to look for clues to her kidnappers. Just as he's finally beginning to lose hope, an important clue emerges from the shadows. Now, with the help of Allen, Lenalee, and Komui, will Reever finally find the one that was stolen from him almost a decade ago?

**Please try to enjoy! I don't anything except for the plot and Kaila!**

_Fourteen-year-old Reever Wenham yawned and buried his face in his arms. That is, until something lightly smacked the back of his head._

"_Wake up, Ree! If you fall asleep in class again, the teacher'll probably give you detention. And then we won't get to play," a familiar said._

_Reever looked up to see a girl his age, with shoulder-length black hair and dark silver eyes with small tints of lighter silver around the edges looking down at him._

_He grinned. "Hey, Kaila. Sorry for having insomnia."_

_She smirked cheekily. "Apology accepted."_

_He rolled his eyes and put his head back on the desk. Kaila took her seat behind him, just as the bell rang and the teacher walked into the classroom. He glared at Reever, who quickly sat up. Behind him, Kaila snickered._

"_Told ya."_

_The day passed slowly, and when the bell finally rang for the end of class, Reever and Kaila were the first ones out._

"_Ugh!" Kaila whined. "That was soooo boring. Everything was too easy! What the hell's the point of being the smartest kids in Australia if we don't even get to show off?"_

_Reever laughed. "'Smartest kids in Australia?'"_

"_Well, we're the smartest kids in this area of Australia…"_

"_Big difference, Miss Brilliant."_

"_Shut up."_

_He laughed. "C'mon, Kai, we're doing homework at my house this time, remember?"_

"_We always do homework at your house. Your mother thinks we'll run off and elope if she doesn't keep a hawk eye on us." She rolled her eyes. Then she smiled. "I wish I had a mother…or a father would do…" she laughed bitterly._

_Reever hated to see his best friend so upset. He grabbed her hand and started dragging her to his house. "C'mon. Mother will be upset if we're late again."_

_Kaila cheered up, and followed Reever home. "Do you think she made snacks? Preferably cookies? I love her cookies." She licked her lips, daydreaming about chocolate-chip cookies._

_He laughed._

_When they finally got to the house, the door was already unlocked. Kai and Ree ran in and sprinted into the kitchen._

"_No running in the house, you two!" a voice called._

"_Sorry, Ms. Wenham!" Kaila said._

_The dirty-blond woman smiled. "Who wants cookies?"_

"_MEEEE!" the two voices called together._

_She laughed and placed the plate with the mountain of fresh cookies in front of them. Kaila was practically drooling already. As the two dug in, Reever's mother watched affectionately. Since Kaila's parents had died four years ago, the girl lived alone in the house next door. Not that anyone noticed, as she spent most of her time with Reever. Kaila had become like a daughter to Sydney Wenham, and she was just as protective and kind to her as she was her own son. She probably would have offered to adopt her, but that would make complications. She knew as the children grew, their relationship would become more than just friends. It made her sad, the thought of her Reever growing up, but he and Kaila were perfect for each other; that much had been obvious the day they first met._

_It took less than a minute for the two to finish off the cookies. They pushed the plate back and stood._

"_Thanks, Ms. Wenham! Your cookies are the best!"_

"_We're going up to my room to do our homework," Reever said. "Call us when it's dinner time!"_

_His mother laughed and tousled their hair as they ran up the stairs._

_[A few hours later]_

"_Kaila! Reever! It's dinner time!"_

_There was no answer. Weird. Normally, the word 'dinner' had Kaila down in three seconds flat. Ms. Wenham went up to the stairs to see what was up._

_And hide to bite her tongue to keep from laughing._

_Kaila and Reever were both asleep, still in a sitting position, leaning against Reever's bed. Kaila's head was on his shoulder, and his head was on top of hers. Their homework was still spread out before them (quite a load they had); it was obvious they had fallen asleep working. It was freaking adorable. She decided she didn't want to wake them. They could eat later that night, when they woke up. She turned and headed back downstairs, closing the door softly behind her._

_[ANOTHER few hours later]_

_Reever woke with a start. He blinked and looked around. Then he noticed an unfamiliar weight on his right shoulder. He looked down._

_Holy shit._

_Kaila was sound asleep, using his shoulder as a pillow. And it seemed he'd been using her head as his own. Huh. Ah, well. No one was dead; it hadn't hurt._

_So why were his cheeks warm?_

_He shook away the blush and gently shook his friend's shoulder._

"_Kaila. Kaila, wake up."_

_Kaila sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Ree? What is it?"_

"_Let's go see if dinner's ready."_

_At the word 'dinner,' Kai was already at the door._

"_C'mon, slowpoke!" she cried, bounding down the stairs three at a time._

_Reever ran down the stairs after her, calling for her to wait up. When they got to the kitchen, Reever's mother smiled._

"_Did you two have a nice nap?"_

"_Yep!" Kaila answered. "Is dinner ready?"_

_Sydney Wenham laughed and placed two plates of food on the table. "Dig in!"_

_As Kaila ate she turned to her best friend's mother. "Ms. Wenham, is it okay if Ree and I go play in the woods when we're done?"_

_Reever looked up hopefully. The woods were he and Kaila's favorite place to play._

"_Hmmm…I guess so, as long as you two promise to stick together."_

"_YES!" the two grinned and gave each other a high five._

_They finished and sprinted out the door, waving at Ws. Wenham's call of, "Be back by dark!"_

_The two ran into the trees, feeling happier than they had all day. Nothing like being alone with your best friend under a bunch of dark, ominous trees to bring absolute ecstasy. They ran through the woods until they got to their clearing._

_It was a small space, not very wide, but it was big enough to hold the two of them, and as far as they knew, no one else had found it. So they thought of it as their secret playground. Reever stretched his arms over his head, a big grin on his face. He loved it here; it was always just him and Kaila._

_And then he was glomped._

"_SNEAK ATTACK!" Kaila yelled, laughing._

"_Get the fuck off! You're crushing my ribs!"_

_He took a swing at her, but she rolled off, still laughing. He tackled her, and they wrestled like that, constantly overpowering each other, then being overpowered by the other. Finally Reever was over her, pinning her arms above her head. He smirked._

"_I win."_

_She stuck out her tongue at him. "What if I _let_ you win?"_

"_Yeah, right."_

_She laughed. He stood and pulled her to her feet, ginning at his victory._

"_You two seem to be having fun," an unfamiliar voice said._

_Both children whirled around. A few feet away, two people stood watching them. One was a man in an expensive-looking suit and top hat, with dark, curly hair. The other was a girl about their age, with short, spiky blue hair wearing a frilly white shirt and a skirt, holding what looked like a pink umbrella with a pumpkin head-thingie on the end. Both had fray skin and what looked like cross-shaped scars on their foreheads._

"_I apologize, did I frighten you?" the man said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tyki Mikk, and this is my niece, Road Kamelot."_

_Reever glanced at Kaila. "I'm Reever Wenham, and this is my friend, Kaila Mist."_

"_Oh, we know. We've been watching you for a very long time. In fact, Kaila-chan is the reason we came." His smile grew into a wide smirk, and Reever instinctively took a step in front of Kaila._

_Road laughed maniacally at his action. "Oh look, Tyki-pon, Reever wants to save his friend!" She snapped her fingers. "Get her."_

_Suddenly, Reever and Kaila were surrounded by monsters. They all looked different, but none looked even remotely human. The only thing they had in common were their smiles: big, dark, and sadistic._

"_BLOODY HELL?" Reever yelled._

_Kaila gripped the back of his shirt, her eyes wide. What were these things? And what did the two people with the gray-looking skin mean when they said they came for her? She was scared, and she wanted nothing more than to bury her face in Reever's shoulder and hope she would wake up from what had to be a nightmare._

_Suddenly something grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She screamed, and Reever whirled around._

"_KAILA!"_

_He lunged for her, but something grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away._

"_LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD! KAILA!"_

"_Reever! H-help me!"_

_Suddenly, a heart-shaped door appeared out of nowhere. It opened, and Tyki stepped through. "Make sure she makes it through, Road," he said, before disappearing._

_Road nodded and grinned. That Reever brat was still trying to reach his precious little Kaila. She laughed._

"_If you want your little shadow back, then find her," she whispered in his ear, before disappearing into the door as well._

_Reever strained against the arm holding him back. "Kaila!"_

_Kaila's arm reached out to him. He reached foreword, trying to grab her hand. "Kaila!"_

"_Reever!"_

_The tips of their fingers brushed, and suddenly Kaila was pulled through the door._

"_REEVER!" she cried, just as she disappeared._

"_Kaila!" He lunged for the door, but as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished. Reever fell to his knees._

"_Kaila…Kaila…!" His eyes stung. He squeezed them shut, but the tears still came, streaming down his cheeks thick and fast he was crying harder than he had ever cried in his life. He gritted his teeth and screamed._

"_KAILAAA!"_

_He bent his head and let the tears come_

Kaila… _he thought. _This is all my fault…I couldn't save her…oh, Kaila…Kaila…I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry.

_[Three days later]_

_Reever lie curled in his bed, the covers pulled up to his neck. The doctor took his temperature once again, and shined a light into his eyes. But it didn't change anything. Reever's face still wore the same blank, shocked look it had when he'd been found. His eyes were red and swollen; he'd been crying a lot the past three days._

_The doctor said something to his mother and left. Reever buried his face in his arms. A hand softly started stroking his spiky hair._

"_Oh, Reever," his mother whispered. "I'm so sorry."_

_He looked up at her. "Kaila…" he whispered._

"_I know, sweetie. I'm sorry."_

_She sat there, stroking her son's hair. She couldn't think of anything else to do, so she went to go get him something to eat. He hadn't eaten anything since the incident: every time someone plate food in front of him, he just pushed it away. She had to get him to eat something._

_As his mother left the room, Reever turned his head and stared, not for the first time, at the bracelets on his wrists. They had been a present from Kaila, they were like friendship bracelets. Just like him, she wore two bracelets that were identical to his; one on each wrist. Suddenly, Reever remembered something from that day_

"If you want your little shadow back, then find her."

_Reever jolted upright. Find her? Did that mean…could that mean they weren't going to kill her? He gasped. Maybe…maybe Kaila was still alive! Maybe there was still hope!_

Find her.

_He looked at the bracelets on his wrists._

"_Kaila…I swear. On these bracelets, I swear I'll find you. Even if I have to go to the ends of the earth and back, I will never stop looking. I'll never give up. I _will_ find you."_

_He clenched his fists. No matter what, he would keep his promise. No matter what it took, no matter how long, he would find his Kaila._

_And for the first time in three days, Reever grinned._

**Wow. That was the longest chapter I've ever written. I feel proud.**

**And so begins Stolen Shadow! I worked really hard…if you don't like it, I'm sorry. T.T**

**Okay, so I'm still gonna work on Komui's Sapphire. This one is just my priority, 'cause I already have it planned to about chapter six. I know! I'm shocked too! Usually, I just wing it…this is probably the first story where anything is actually planned ahead.**

**Please review! If you press the little button down there, I'll give you cookies, cupcakes, and marshmallows!**


End file.
